What's Wrong With Me?
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Friends for a long time, torn apart by beliefs. Reno and Yuffie struggle to become friends once more. Reffie oneshot Light fluff light angst


_**What's Wrong With Me?**_

_RayZor_

_I want to tell you something important  
__But the words make me stutter_

She stood in the shadows of the building, watching people walk past, oblivious to her thoughts. His _family_ was in Wutai for their vacation, like every month, and she was waiting for her friend. She always waited for him... And he always came. Even during her self-mutilation phase, he came for her.

She glanced around to be sure no one was looking, then slowly pulled up her long sleeve. Lilac eyes gazed at the horrendous scars on her forearm and wrist, one even looking like a star burst on her palm from many delicate shuriken designs and carvings.

"Hey, kid," a voice said, startling her.

_Every time I see you, I feel like laughing  
__Every time we talk, I just want to cry again_

"Hey, Reno," she replied, pulling her sleeve down. He had seen the wounds when they were fresh, so he did not need to see the scars.

He looked at her oddly, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Hmmm... What's wrong with the not-so-hyper ninja pest?"

She merely looked up at him silently. Shrugging, he offered his arm and she accepted it. They walked along in silence, most of Wutai inside for dinner. He knew something was bothering her and did not like the fact that she was so quiet. Usually, she would update him on Wutai affairs or something equally dull to both of them, to at least get him to roll his eyes.

_What's wrong with me, what's wrong?  
__Why can't you see me standing here, waiting  
__For you to make your move  
__It's your turn  
__What's wrong with me?_

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" he asked as they made their way up Da Chao. "We've been friends since we were ten and eight. You can tell me anything."

She looked at her seventeen-year-old friend, eyes somewhat dulled. "Can I ask you something, Reno?" She paused. "Something kinda personal?"

The red head in question raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly. "Sure, Yuff. What is it?"

_You make me cry by making me smile  
__You've made me seem so damn young_

"We've been friends for seven years, right? Ever since you started hangin' out with my uncle, Tseng. I've heard stories about your girlfriends and I've seen pictures, but..." She studied the ground until he stopped to look up into her face. "What's wrong with me, Reno? Why don't I get a boyfriend? I mean, Wutai customs allow it, but the guys are so afraid of me!"

Reno Chauvin pulled her into a hug, laughing softly. "Nothing's wrong with you, Yuffs. You're perfect just the way you are!"

_What's wrong with me, what's wrong?  
__Why can't you see me standing here, waiting  
__For you to make your move  
__It's your turn  
__What's wrong with me?_

_**(5 Years Later)**_

A lop-sided grin fell across her pretty oriental features as her date made another joke. His name was Kyle and he was a pro skater. Longer blonde hair set off his vibrant green eyes and gave him an edgy look. She liked it. Then again, she had a thing for guys with long hair and green eyes. Shame his hair wasn't red.

"Well, if it ain't the hyper ninja pest," a voice said from the shadows of a building.

Kyle and Yuffie squinted against the street light to make out a tall, lanky figure smoking a cigarette. Yuffie's eyes widened at the glow of MAKO eyes through the darkness.

"Reno!"

_We were meant for each other  
__Once again, you're making me stutter_

"Yeah, kid," he replied, stepping into the light. Yuffie's jaw fell. He was too pale and too thin with dark bags under his eyes and scars across his cheeks. Probably from one of his many run-ins with her friends and herself.

"You look horrible," she stated bluntly, moving closer to him. "Kyle, would you mind taking me and Reno to my apartment?" she asked innocently.

"No prob," he replied confidently, although this new red head seemed to pose competition in winning Yuffie's heart.

_Scream at me, yell at me!  
__Tell me that I am really here!_

Reno was silent until they reached Yuffie's Junon apartment. He watched Yuffie kiss her date goodnight and waited patiently for her to let him into her ornately decorated home. He had to allow a small smirk at the sight of pictures he recognized. Once upon a time, they had been best friends.

"So, are ya gonna start explainin'?" she asked, kicking off her orange high tops and pulling off her jacket.

He smirked at her. "'Bout me lookin' like shit? 'Bout the Turks? What d'ya wanna know, princess?"

She frowned. "You're not the Reno I used to know..." A wicked grin graced her elfen features. "Lucy! You got some s'plainin' to do!"

He flopped into her kitchen chair as she leaned against the counter, watching him curiously.

_What's wrong with me?_

"I joined the Turks, like your uncle, and met Rude. I began smoking and drinking to get rid of the images. Rude can handle his alcohol better than me." He stared at the wall behind his once best friend.

"I got in over my head with the drinkin'. I'm not the same Reno anymore. I'm tougher."

Yuffie groaned audibly. "You're not tougher, Re. You're drunker. There's a difference."

A silence fell over them for a few moments before Reno spoke again. "So... that Kyle-guy... You two serious? I didn't see any tongue action."

He face flushed red. "We're **not** serious, thank you very little." She eyes him curiously. "How 'bout you? Anyone for Mr. Bad Ass Turkey, Reno Chauvin?"

_I'm stand here, waiting  
__For you to make your move  
__It's your turn  
__What's wrong with me?_

"No," he snapped. Thinking over his response, he apologized softly. "No one special," he stated calmly.

Yuffie wanted to say something, but stopped herself. He looked so vulnerable, sitting there, forearms on his thighs, eyes downcast, long fiery tresses veiling his once-handsome face.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked softly.

She tilted her head to the side, memories of that very same question invading her mind. "Nothing," she replied simply. "You're perfect, Reno. You just need to believe that, no matter what, I'm here for ya."

_I'm right here for you  
__So bring on the next big feud  
__Tell me why you're not with me  
__What's wrong with **ME**?_

He looked up at her in confusion. His mind registered how different she looked. She was petite and thin, but mildly curvy. In a way, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "So.. Kyle..." He was trying to start a conversation.

"He's a pro skater," she told him. "He's also attending college at Junon University. He's..." She paused to think of the right adjective to use. "He's nice, I guess. Not my Mr. Perfect, though."

"What about me?" the twenty-four-year-old asked too seriously for Yuffie's liking.

"Wh-What?"

_Some day, I'll tell you something important  
__Some day, I will not stutter  
__And we'll live happily ever after  
__... My god...  
__**WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?**_

"Yuffie, what is wrong with **me**? Why haven't we ever dated? Is it me?"

She stared directly into his aqua marines, not fully comprehending his meaning. "Are... Are you asking me out, Reno?"

He shrugged, eyes locked with her amethysts. "Essentially," he replied. "I mean, why not? What's wrong with me?"

_**.Fin.**_


End file.
